Golbat
/ |dexsinnoh=029 |dexunova= |dexcekalos=146 |dexalola= / |evofrom=Zubat |evointo=Crobat |gen=Generation I |species=Bat Pokémon |egg1=Flying |body=09 |type=Poison |type2=Flying |imheight=5'03" |imweight=121.3 lbs. |metweight=55.0 kg |metheight=1.6 m |ability=Inner Focus |dw=Infiltrator |color=Purple |male=50 |evo= }} Golbat (Japanese: ゴルバット Gorubatto) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Golbat is a large, blue bat with super long wings. Unlike its pre-evolved form, named Zubat, Golbat has eyes. It also has two long, skinny feet. The most distinct feature of Golbat is its large mouth with four teeth. Gender differences A female Golbat has smaller teeth than those of a male's. Natural abilities All Golbat have the ability Inner Focus. Inner Focus allows Golbat to never flinch. Golbat can easily suck blood with its sharp fangs. Blood seems to be Golbat's only food source. Evolution Golbat evolves from Zubat at level 22, and evolves into Crobat with max Happiness. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. Side game data |number=015 |pokemon=Golbat |group=Flying |fieldmove=Crush 2 |pokeassist=Flying |entry=It lets loose supersonic waves and spits poison to attack. |hp=1240 |onsight=Chases player. }} Sprites |rbspr = RB 042 front.png |yspr = Y 042 front.png |grnspr = GR 042 front.png |gldspr = G 042 front.png |gldsprs = G 042 front S.png |slvspr = S 042 front.png |slvsprs = S 042 front S.png |cryspr = C 042 front.gif |crysprs = |rbysapspr = RS 042 front.png |rbysapsprs = RS 042 front S.png |emeraldspr = E 042 front.gif |emeraldsprs = E 042 front S.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 042 front.png |frlgsprs = FRLG 042 front S.png |dpspr = DP 042 front.png |dpsprf = DP 042f front.png |dpsprs = DP 042 front S.png |dpsprfs = DP 042f front S.png |ptspr = Pt 042 front.png |ptsprf = Pt 042f front.png |ptsprs = DP 042 front S.png |ptsprfs = DP 042f front S.png |hgssspr = HGSS 042 front.png |hgsssprf = HGSS 042f front.png |hgsssprs = HGSS 042 front S.png |hgsssprfs = HGSS 042f front S.png |bwspr = Golbat BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Golbat BW.gif |b2w2spr = Golbat BW.gif |b2w2sprs = Shiny Golbat BW.gif |xyspr = Golbat XY.gif |xysprs = Shiny Golbat XY.gif |orasspr = Golbat XY.gif |orassprs = Shiny Golbat XY.gif |Iback = GolbatGenI_Back.png |IIback = II 042 back.png |IIbacks = II 042 back S.png |IIIback = III 042 back.png |IIIbacks = III 042 back S.png |IVback = IV 042 back.png |IVbackf = IV 042f back.png |IVbacks = IV 042 back S.png |IVbackfs = IV 042f back S.png }} Appearances Anime Brock's Golbat}} Golbat's first appearance in the anime was under the ownership of Koga, who used it during his gym battle against Ash's Charmander and lost. Brock would later see his Zubat evolve into Golbat in Hassle in the Castle. *Koga's Golbat *Mandi's Golbat *Agatha's Golbat *Tabitha's Golbat *Team Magma's Golbat *Brodie's Golbat *J's Henchmen's Golbat *Team Galactic's Golbat *Team Plasma's Golbat Trivia *Until Generation IV, Golbat and Zubat were unable to know Fly, despite possessing wings. *Golbat is the first Pokémon in National Pokédex to evolve into a Pokémon from a later Generation. *After Pokémon Yellow, Golbat's long tongue was removed. Etymology Golbat comes from goliath and bat. Origin Golbat is based off of Myotis bats. It possibly gets its -typing because vampire bats secrete a substance from their saliva that prevent blood clots. Gallery 042Golbat OS anime.png 042Golbat OS anime 2.png 042Golbat OS anime 3.png 042Golbat AG anime.png 042Golbat Dream.png 042Golbat Pokemon Stadium.png 042Golbat Pokemon Colosseum.png 042Golbat Pokémon HOME.png 042Golbat Female Pokémon HOME.png 042Golbat Pokemon Conquest.png Golbat-GO.png Golbat GO Shiny.png GolbatSprite.png ShinyGolbatSprite.png GolbatSprite2.png ShinyGolbatSprite2.png uk:Голбат Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon